Las rosas azules
by Mihaela-Taka
Summary: Si Elizabeth y Maylene desean flores azules, Ciel y Sebastian irían hasta el fondo del abismo solo para recoger un simple ramo de rosas azules.


_**Las rosas azules.**_

–Oye Maylene ¿qué te gustaría a ti para Navidad?– preguntó Finnian, Maylene se llevó el dedo índice a sus labios.

–Rosas azules– respondió después de un tiempo que estuvo pensando.

– ¿Rosas azules?– Maylene asintió y salió de la cocina.

– ¿Y dónde se encuentran las rosas azules?– preguntó Bard llevando el cigarrillo a su boca.

–La rosas azules no existen; dice Goethe– respondió Snake viendo como Bard y Finnian se sorprendían.

–Ahora que lo pienso, nunca hemos tenido rosas azules en el jardín, solo rosas blancas y rojas– dijo pensativo Finnian.

– ¿Entonces por qué ha pedido rosas azules?– volvió a preguntar Bard mas confundido que nunca.

–Porque las rosas azules es el significado de lo imposible, quizás quiera que alguien consiga darle algo imposible; dice Wilde– Bard y Finnian se miraron sorprendidos.

– ¿Qué hacen ahí parados? Vayan hacer sus tareas.

Sebastian apareció de la nada y dio unas cuantas palmadas.

– ¿Sebastian-san? ¿Alguna vez ha visto rosas azules?– Finnian miró esperanzado a su superior, este se llevó la mano a la barbilla.

–No Finnian, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

–Porque Maylene quiere rosas azules para estas Navidades.

–Entiendo, vuelvan a trabajar.

Sebastian salió de la cocina.

.

.

.

.

– ¿Sabes que quiero estas Navidades Ciel?– Elizabeth apoyó su barbilla en la mesa, viendo como su prometido veía con interés el tablero de ajedrez. – Rosas azules– terminó por responder al ver como Ciel no hacia ni decía nada. Una vez que Ciel oyó la respuesta levantó la cabeza y miró sorprendido a la de ojos esmeraldas.

– ¿Rosas azules?

–Sí, oí hablar a Maylene hace tiempo de rosas azules y siempre he soñado con ver los pétalos de esas rosas.

Alguien tocó la puerta.

–Adelante.

Sebastian entró sonriente viendo a los dos jóvenes.

–Señorita Elizabeth, el carruaje la espera– Elizabeth se levantó del sillón, no sin antes mover la reina del tablero de ajedrez.

Ciel no le hizo caso, de una forma o de otra, él iba ganando la partida.

Los tres bajaron hasta el carruaje.

–Adiós Ciel, nos vemos dentro de una semana– la rubia se acercó a su prometido y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

–Adiós Lizzy– respondió llevando su mano a la zona que había sido profanada.

Una vez que el carruaje partió, Sebastian y Ciel entraron en la mansión.

–Sebastian, ¿dónde se puede encontrar rosas azules?– Sebastian miró sorprendido al joven conde.

– ¿Usted quiere rosas azules?

– ¿Eeh? P-por supuesto que no, es para Lizzy– Ciel se sonrojó al recordar la dulce sonrisa de su prima al mencionar las rosas azules.

–Las rosas azules no existen joven amo.

– ¿Cómo que no?

–Las rosas azules es una fantasía creada por las mujeres, las hembras que piden esas rosas quieren ver quién es su verdadero ser amado que sea capaz de conseguirlas– Sebastian abrió la puerta donde minutos atrás habían estado los prometidos. – Las rosas azules tiene el significado de lo imposible.

Ciel se sentó en el sillón y miró fijamente a Sebastian.

–Es una orden, consigue a toda costa rosas azules.

– ¿Entonces piensa engañar a la señorita Elizabeth diciéndole que usted fue quien consiguió las rosas?– Sebastian sonrió malicioso. Ciel chasqueo la lengua.

–Está bien, pero deberás acompañarme en todo momento.

–Yes my lord.

A la mañana siguiente Ciel y Sebastian subieron al carruaje.

–Estuve toda la noche investigando, a la orilla de un acantilado crecen rosas azules, pero solo quien realmente las desea puede cogerlas.

Ciel no dijo nada, solo asintió y miró por la ventana.

– ¿Qué se supone que es esto?– preguntó Ciel viendo como la entrada era un bosque lleno de tallos con espinas.

– ¿Le dije que no sería fácil conseguir esas rosas?

–Cállate.

Ciel se puso delante del camino que estaba oculto detrás de los tallos.

–Sebastian destruye estos tallos.

El mayordomo asintió y con una sonrisa en su rostro empezó a cortar los tallos. Después de avanzar Ciel se dio media vuelta y vio como los tallos volvían a estar en su lugar.

–Un lugar encantado– susurró Ciel para sí mismo.

–Hemos llegado– dijo Sebastian parado frente a las rosas azules.

–Demasiado fácil; Sebastian recoge un ramo de rosas– Ciel vio que una vez que el mayordomo recogió un ramo, volvió a coger otro. – ¿Para quién es el otro ramo?

–En la mansión hay otra persona que desea estas rosas.

–Entiendo, vayámonos cuanto antes.

Volviendo a pasar por el proceso inicial ambos salieron de ese bosque de tallos y espinas.

–Bienvenidos– saludaron los sirvientes de la mansión.

Ni Sebastian ni Ciel sacaron las rosas azules hasta llegada la noche de Navidad.

La mansión brillaba, la verdad si no hubiera sido por Lizzy nadie estaría disfrutando de la fiesta que se estaba llevando acabo.

– ¡Hora de abrir los regalos!– dijo ilusionado Finnian.

Todos recibieron los regalos que esperaban, excepto las dos mujeres que se miraron entre sí. Después de que todos abrieron sus regalos Ciel se acercó a Elizabeth. La de rubio se dio la vuelta y le sonrió, luego Ciel le extendió el ramo de rosas azules.

–S-son para ti– Elizabeth abrió los ojos y abrazó a Ciel.

–Me encantan, son preciosas.

Ciel miró a Maylene y esta le sonrió.

–Maylene ve y ayuda a Sebastian, está en la cocina– Maylene asintió torpemente.

Salió del salón donde estaban todos y se dirigió a la cocina. Cuando entró las luces estaban apagadas.

Las encendió y dio un pequeño grito al ver a Sebastian sentado en la silla con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

–No pensaba que iba a asustarla tanto, madame– Sebastian fingió poner cara de pena y se levantó.

–N-no se preocupe Sebastian-san.

Maylene dio un paso hacia adelante y delante de su rostro encontró un ramo de rosas azules.

–Feliz Navidad, madame.

–Feliz Navidad Sebastian-san.

La velada transcurrió tranquila.

– ¿Dónde está Maylene?– preguntó de repente Bard.

– ¿Y la señorita Elizabeth? Pregunta Wilde– Sebastian y Ciel se miraron.

– ¿Por qué hay pétalos en el suelo?–

–Fue demasiado fácil coger las malditas flores– susurró Ciel. – Busquen por toda la mansión a Lizzy y a Maylene, nosotros vamos fuera.

Sebastian no tardó ni siquiera diez segundos que cuando ya estuvieron fuera de la mansión cogió a Ciel y fue al acantilado.

Ciel tocó el suelo y oyó unas risas, dirigió su mirada hacía la entrada al bosque y vio la silueta de dos mujeres. Una más alta que la otra.

–Jijijiji– las risitas de Lizzy y Maylene se escuchaban por todo el lugar.

–Sebastian rescata a Lizzy y Maylene– El mayordomo dio un paso al frente y la entrada se cerró de golpe, casi dañando a Sebastian con los tallos.

Sebastian se ayudó de su fuerza para abrirse paso entre el bosque de tallos y espinas.

Al llegar vieron a Maylene y Elizabeth sentadas en medio de las rosas, cantando villancicos y riéndose.

Ambas giraron su cabeza y sonrieron hacia Sebastian y Ciel.

Ciel abrió los ojos y vio el fuego de la chimenea, Elizabeth estaba a su lado.

– ¿Te he despertado?– preguntó ésta preocupada.

–N-no– Ciel llevó su mirada al jarrón que había en una esquina de la habitación.

–Son muy bonitas, aunque pensaba que no existían– Ciel no dijo nada, llevó su mirada hacia la ventana y vio la nieve caer.

–Feliz Navidad Lizzy– La rubia apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Ciel.

–Feliz Navidad Ciel.

* * *

 _ **No salió como yo esperaba, pero aún así me gusta el resultado.**_

 _ **Sé de sobra que Navidad fue ayer, pero la inspiración me vino hoy.**_

 _ **Espero que os haya gustado.**_

 _ **Felices fiestas y que tengáis un comienzo de año muy hermoso.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creaciones de Yana Toboso.**_

 _ **With love:**_

 _ **Mihaela-Taka**_


End file.
